Barrage
by 1Bat-A-Rang1
Summary: A normal walk on New Years Eve turns into something horrible. T for character death. Possible extended ending may be added if people review!


**A/N I'm back in the fanfiction world of living, so those who follow me, be prepared to once again depressed after reading this. I just realized that most of my fanfictions are Robin and Artemis, one with Wally. But they all involve Robin injured or dead, weird... Enough with the rambling!**

Robin=Richard Grayson=Dick Grayson. Artemis=Artemis Crock.

12/31/09, 11:55

It was five minutes before the New Year and Gotham was excited. Well, as excited as Gotham could get. Robin and Artemis were walking in the downtown are of Gotham with their hero costumes under their civies. You never know what could happen in Gotham.

"So, Bruce is okay with you walking around downtown with me at this time of night?" Artemis asked

"Yeah, and it's not like we're doing anything illegal." Robin joked.

"That would be ironic, which makes me want to do something illegal even more." Artemis said

"Well, we could troll Walmart tomorrow." Robin suggested

"Or, maybe tonight." Artemis said

"Nah, do you really want to countdown the new year from inside Walmart?" Rob asked

"You know, I hate it when your right." Artemis complained

"Which is all the time." Robin pointed out

"You little..." Artemis began but was interrupted by Robin

Tick

"Shhh... Do you hear that?" Robin asked

"Hear what?" Artemis asked

"SHHH!" Robin hissed

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

"What is that?" Artemis asked

An explosion was heard from a few blocks away.

Boom! Another explosion from even closer.

"Bombs! Artemis run!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Artemis's arm and began running.

They ran until they got to an abandon building. "In here!" Robin exclaimed as they went inside. Artemis looked out of the window and seen everyone running and screaming.

"Artemis, in here!" Robin called out as Artemis ran to him.

He was holding a door that opened up from the to the basement. It was like one of those doors where you could walk into and lock it from the inside or out. No one knows why it locked from both ways. It was a basement that held up against many criminal attacks before. It should withstand the bombs around here. Robin glanced out of the window and seen at least a dozen jets flying over in their direction. They were dropping something. He then realized what they were. What! Jets are dropping them!

Once Artemis was inside the basement he slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. Artemis pounded it and yelled "Robin, you troll! Where are you! Let me out."

But Robin wasn't paying attention. He just eyed the jets getting closer and closer, counting down until they would get to him. By this time, Artemis realized why he locked her in there. It seemed as the world was moving in slow motion as the bomber planes were 3 seconds away.

Five

"Richard Grayson! Get in here!"

Three

"Come on!"

One

"Dick! Hey! Hurry!"

Robin covered himself in his cape even though he knew that it could not protect him. It was supposed to be heat resistant, but bombs from the sky seem a little too hot. He hoped that the team, and Bruce would be aright and that the shelter would hold up so that Artemis survived. For some reason, the cape was comforting.

One

At first, Artemis heard nothing. Then an agonizing scream was heard, along with others but this one was the one that stuck out.

Boom!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Artemis!"

"NO! Dick!" She screamed while being pushed back into the room below from the force of the explosion. She knew that the building probably collapsed. The temperature went from cold to extremely hot. A faint breathing was heard, but it died down.

"Richard!" Artemis screamed "No!" as she fell to the ground and broke down into tears. They seemed to evaporate in a matter of seconds. She looked around in the room she was in. It was actually very sturdy. The door was replaced with a pile of rubble. She walked very carefully up the stairs leading out of the room and ripped through.

When she crawled through the rubble, she almost regretted that she did. The building had collapsed and burnt to almost a crisp. Other buildings met the same fate. She couldn't seen where Robin was until she found a burnt hand sticking out of a pile of rubble. She threw the junk off and seen Robin.

His right hand, left leg and some of his face was burnt. His cape had holes in it. It was a little weird seeing him with his cape while in his civies, but she put that thought away for another day. There was blood coming from the back of his head. Which had now stained her hands. He was paler than usual and his blue eyes which usually showed every emotion he had, now had a emptiness to them. There was no chance of saving him, her bird was gone.

(A/N I have an extended ending for those who want to see it! I just cut it because I felt that it was optional to the story but nevertheless I still have it. Ooooh! This one's 3 pages. If nevertheless is a word, what would everthemore mean?)

**_12/17/14 UPDATE: A person wanted to know why Robin didn't just jump into the shelter-thing with Artemis. I came up with 2 possible explanations._**

**_1. Five seconds would leave you no time to shut the door which would have caused the inside of the shelter room to be heated up to such a high temperature to where they would have both burned._**

**_2. He didn't think about it.. I personally wouldn't have thought to go in the safe area either when there's a bomber plane flying at like 90 MPH (Give or take a few) Towards me._**


End file.
